


Do We Have to Share?

by QueenSnailGoddess147



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSnailGoddess147/pseuds/QueenSnailGoddess147
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe are forced to share a bed after a long night of a stake out that had lead absolutely no where.





	Do We Have to Share?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple little one shot I had thought would be cute to write. Hope you enjoy!

Chloe had bags under her eyes by the time they had concluded that the stake out had been a complete waste of time. The perps they were supposed to be watching out for hadn't done anything even remotely interesting. Instead, they had settled in for the night at about 8 pm and gone to bed. Even with Lucifer’s whining, Chloe had made them stay until at least 3 am to make sure they had actually gone to bed. At 3:52 am, she finally concluded they had and let out a tired sigh. 

“Well, that was a complete waste of time.” She said with a slight tinge of anger and disappointment edged into her voice. They had been on this case for nearly two weeks now and it was going nowhere. No matter what they did or tried, they could never quite find the evidence they needed. 

Lucifer let out a huff, as if he wanted to say, ‘I told you so’, but he held himself back. It was probably for the best as to not piss the detective off this late- early, he corrected. It was early in the morning, nearly four am. “Why don't we get a motel room of our own, Detective?” He asked, a small smirk on his lips. 

Chloe sent him a glare, but actually seemed to consider his suggestion. Being two hours from home and absolutely exhausted, it was their only option. Unless one of them volunteered to drive. “Fine.” She sighed heavily, ignoring his shocked look as she got out of the car. He followed her, promptly stepping out of the car with a satisfied look on his face. Before he got the wrong idea, she turned to him and pointed her finger accusingly. “No funny business. Just sleep. Actual sleep.” She said firmly. 

He smirked at her. “I wouldn't dream of anything else.” He said, following her over to the motel’s front office. 

Chloe rung the bell on the desk, watching a man emerge from a room in the back. He eyed the two of them suspiciously, eyebrow raised with interest. “Can we get a room with two twin’s?” she asked, slipping out her wallet and took out her credit card. 

The male smirked at her. “Double the fun?” He asked and she glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders. “We only have singles at the moment. Every other room is filled for the night.” He stated.

She sighed heavily, ready to buy them two separate rooms when she saw the price on the board behind the man. It was over two hundred dollars per night- completely not worth it for this dingey little motel. “Fine.” Chloe hissed through gritted teeth. It would be a waste of money to get two separate rooms, she reasoned. She took out the right amount of money, sliding it over the counter to the man. “One room, please.” She forced herself to be polite, not feeling all to friendly at the moment. 

Chloe took the key the male handed him and turned away, exiting the office quickly and went in search of their room. 

Lucifer followed at her heels, frowning softly. “I'll sleep on the floor.” He said after she opened the door to their room. It consisted of a small kitchen, a table with two chairs, and a queen sized bed. Not even a couch for him to occupy. 

“No.” She snapped as she whipped her head around to look to him. She slammed the keys down onto the table, glaring her eyes at him. “It's fine, Lucifer. Just-” She let out a sigh, looking away and walked towards the bed. “Just don't try anything and it's fine. Okay?” she tilted her head to look to him, slipping off her boots after sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Lucifer slowly nodded his head, deciding it was best not to argue with her at this point of time. He walked over and took a seat on the other side of the bed. He slipped off his own shoes before he pulled off him jacket and started at the buttons of his shirt. 

Chloe turned as she got into the bed, looking to him wearily. “At least keep your pants on.” She said, sounding ever so tired. “Please.” 

He nodded his head. “Of course, Detective.” He said as he slipped off his shirt and got into the bed. 

She let out a sigh as she pulled the covers up and turned onto her side, facing him, in attempts to get more comfortable. 

Lucifer glanced towards her, the covers at his waist. He wasn't necessarily tired. Not to mention he didn't really need sleep; being the Devil and all. 

“Aren't you tired?” she asked him, her eyes glancing towards his face as she looked over his features. The room was dark, other than a small amount of light pouring in from the winter near the small kitchen. Her back was turned towards the door, while his front was facing the door, as well as her. 

He slowly shook his head. “Not particularly.” He said softly, smiling a bit. “The Devil doesn't need sleep.” He said and yawned, despite himself. He guessed it was due to his mortality around her. 

Chloe scoffed a bit, smiling softly to him. Unlike before, she wasn’t too agitated. She was just happy to be laying down. “You sound tired to me.” She pointed out. 

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently and closed his eyes. “I guess I could use some shut eye.” He said blandly. 

She chuckled softly, the room growing quiet. She shivered softly under the thin blankets and instinctively inched closer towards his warmth. 

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered open when she gently pressed her body into his own. He was about to comment when he felt her shiver softly. He raised an eyebrow slightly. “... Are you chilly, Detective?” He asked, though he knew the answer. 

Chloe slowly nodded her head and moved her head to glance to him. “Yeah, a little.” She said with an awkward smile. 

He nodded and slowly moved to wrap an arm around her, his movements hesitant. “Is this okay?” He asked quietly. 

She snuggled into his warmth, hesitant as she reached up to wrap her arm around his neck. “Yeah.” She mumbled softly, her face resting comfortably against his bare chest. 

Long after Chloe had fallen asleep, Lucifer was still awake. He listened to her even breathing, feeling the way she had subconsciously tangled her hand into the hair at the back of his head. He smiled happily, content for the time being. He watched as the sun peeked over the horizon through the window, his eyes glancing down to Chloe when she stirred slightly. She pressed herself closer to him, even though there was virtually no room left between them. She moved her face up and pressed it into the crook of his neck, breathing evenly against his skin. He hummed softly, his hand sliding up and down her back gently. She stirred a bit more, getting more comfortably as she wrapped her leg around his, resting it against his hip. He blinked softly, surprised by the action, but he supposed sleeping Chloe was far more bold than conscious Chloe. 

It didn't take Chloe long until she actually woke up. She opened her eyes slowly, despite her body screaming at her to continue sleeping. She pulled back a bit from Lucifer, unwrapping her leg from his waist and sat herself up on one arm. She looked to him, watching as his eyes blinked and met hers. 

“Good morning, Detective.” He said as he slowly began to sit up as well.

Chloe cleared her throat. “... Good morning, Lucifer.” She greeted, sitting up more and stretched her arms above her head. She hummed as she stretched out her muscles. “We should get going.” She said, about to get out of the bed when she felt Lucifer’s hand gently wrap around her forearm. 

She looked back to him curiously, raising an eyebrow in his direction. “.... What's wrong?” she asked softly. 

Lucifer averted his gaze from her eyes, slowly letting go of her arm. “Can we rest for just a bit longer?” He asked hesitantly, a sort of nervousness to his words. “.... I'm a bit cold.”

Chloe blinked softly, surprised at his requested, but slowly nodded her head. She laid back down, him following her. She slowly moved to wrap both arms around his neck, feeling as he drew closer. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, one arm snaking to fit around her waist. “Just a little longer.” She whispered softly, her eyes shutting as he nodded his head. 

“... Of course.” He muttered against her neck. 

Despite her words, Chloe fell back asleep once again, Lucifer falling asleep not long after her. By the time they awoke again, it was nearly noon. They both of them wordlessly left the motel and got back into Chloe’s car. She started the car and drove off silently, her eyes focused on the road. 

“Thank you.” She heard him say. As she looked to him, she caught him looking out the passenger side window. 

She wasn't sure what she was being thanked for, but she nodded her head. “Thank you for behaving yourself.” She said, grateful he hadn't been his usual perverted self. It was a nice change in character for him, but she doubted it would stay for long. 

Lucifer smirked softly. “I wouldn't misbehave in bed unless you wanted me to, Detective.” He said, glancing over to her. 

Chloe couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. “Well, thanks for that.” She said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

Lucifer smiled to her and said nothing more. She drove in silence, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. When they got back, it was nearly 3 pm. He glanced to her as she stopped her car outside of Lux. 

Before he could say anything, she spoke. “Do you want to come over for dinner later?” She blurted, her cheeks flushing softly. 

He eyed her for a few moments before he smirked and nodded his head. “That sounds lovely, Detective.” He said and opened the door. “I'll be there at about… 6?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Chloe nodded her head. “See you then.” She said, watching as he shut the door and walked into his club. After he had closed the door to his club and was out of sight, she let out a heavy sigh and leaned her head against the steering wheel. 

She couldn't believe she was falling for Lucifer, of all people. But yet, she couldn't help the excitement that resided within her at the idea of seeing him later.


End file.
